This disclosure relates to energy management, and more particularly to energy systems and methods with time of use (TOU) and/or demand response (DR) energy programs. The disclosure finds particular application to utility systems and appliances configured to manage energy loads to consumers through a communicating consumer control device, such as a home energy manager (HEM), programmable communicating thermostat (PCT), appliance controller, or the like.
Demand response (DR) appliances are configured to respond to incoming signals from utilities (e.g., for a load shedding event), and/or user inputs for modifying the operation of the appliance (e.g., for energy savings). Coupled with DR appliances, a home energy manager (HEM) or home energy gateway (HEG) of a home network provides feedback to a user regarding the performance of the appliances. For example, a user may be able to monitor and/or modify the appliances' responses as well as get feedback on power consumption. In order to reduce high peak power demand, many utilities have instituted time of use (TOU) metering and rates, which include higher rates for energy usage during on-peak times and lower rates for energy usage during off-peak times. As a result, consumers are provided with an incentive to use electricity at off-peak times rather than on-peak times and to reduce overall energy consumption of appliances at all times.
There is a need to provide a system that can automatically operate power consuming devices during off-peak hours in order to reduce consumer's electric bills and also to reduce the load on generating plants during on-peak hours. Active and real time communication of energy costs and consumption of appliances to the consumer will enable informed choices of operating the power consuming functions of the appliance.
Further, to better communicate between appliances of a home and inform the user about energy costs and usage there is a need to communicate to all inputs of devices within the home regarding TOU and DR schedules or other information to the user. This disclosure provides ways of communicating this data to all appliances as well as the user.